


...as encouragement

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [18]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, careful lads and lasses, here there be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Watching Muriel let himself go is truly a sight to behold.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 12
Kudos: 488





	...as encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Muriel smut in the world. I had to fix it. Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It was interesting to see a man as shy and reserved as Muriel let himself go for once. He was still unsure. You could see it in his eyes and the anxious way he kept shifting, almost restless. He was definitely willing though. Surprisingly enough.

The pair of you were spending a rainy day inside the hut. Inanna was sleeping in front of the fire. Kissing had become more common as you got closer to each other and strengthened your relationship. Muriel was far less shy about that in private, but in public he still blushed furiously if your hand so much as brushed against his. You always found it endearing.

Yet the way he kissed you when it was just the two of you always left you feeling weak in the knees. With each kiss bestowed, Muriel had come out of his shell a little more until light pecks on the cheek became heated, eager kisses with you pulled close against him. If someone asked you to pick a favorite kind of kiss from Muriel, you wouldn't be able to do it. Not at all. You loved all of them.

When he kissed you as you sat curled up on the pile of furs he used as a bed, you smiled. When he deepened the kiss, strong arms pulling you closer, you gasped. The gasp quickly became a soft moan. When Muriel kissed you, you never wanted him to stop. That was how you ended up straddling his lap with his big hands sliding over your back and your mouth hot and insistent against his.

It was as you moved your hips to grind down against his that Muriel froze. The shyness and anxiety returned as he looked at you with wide eyes. His hands remained where they had stopped on your back, warm through the fabric of your shirt. You couldn't help noticing the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"W-what are you doing?" Muriel asked, but you both knew that he was aware of exactly what you were doing. You could feel the length of him through his pants, hard against your thigh.

"Do you want me to stop?" You kissed him again, but this one was softer. Sweet even. Meant to soothe. You felt him relax somewhat, but were surprised when he shook his head.

"N-no." He bit his bottom lip, blushing furiously. He tried to hide his face behind his dark hair, but you cupped his cheeks against your palms.

"You can touch me if you like, my love. You don't have to be afraid," you told him, your tone gentle, your smile for him warm as you brushed your thumbs over the apples of his cheeks. "If you don't want to, you don’t have to."

His hands clenched around the fabric of your shirt where he gripped it. Muriel looked as if he was gathering his courage, but finally you felt his hands shift, sliding over your back again. He forged a path along your back and shoulders, down your arms. When he touched your sides, even through your shirt, you squirmed. Your movement made him stop and he looked up at you with a worried expression.

"Tickled," you explained with a quiet little chuckle. Appeased by your response, his hands resumed their slow exploration of your form. While he was busy with that, you leaned in and brushed tender little kisses along his jaw and neck. You smiled as you felt his breath catch and continued, those soft kisses meant as silent encouragement.

A shiver ran down your spine as his hands dipped under your shirt to meet bare skin. His hands were hot and calloused as he caressed you. His touch made your head fall back as another moan escaped. The gesture gave him unhindered access to your neck, which he took advantage of. He kissed your skin carefully at first, as if he wasn't sure that he was allowed to, so you shifted your hips to grind against him once more. You felt his groan rumbling in his chest where you were pressed together, then his teeth on your skin a second later.

When you reached down for the hem of your shirt and removed it, you didn't miss the way those eyes roamed over your exposed upper body with a hungry look. His hands returned once the shirt was gone, eagerly exploring you. Your silent encouragement in the form of a kiss to his forehead left him brave enough to trail lower with his mouth. You groaned when his lips closed around one of your nipples, teasing the tender nub with tongue and teeth. Your fingers went to bury themselves in the dark strands of his hair, cradling his head and holding him there against your breast.

Your breathing came fast, your heart pounding as Muriel gave your other nipple similar attention, your hands not leaving his hair. A grin formed on your lips when you felt his hands move down to your hips, hesitant at first, but emboldened by the sounds that he coaxed from you. He gripped your hips and pulled you down, grinding against him more.

"Muriel…" His name was a groan and you saw the blush on his face darken further before you were suddenly on your back with him above you, cradled between your spread thighs. You didn't get a chance to say anything further before his mouth was pressed to yours in a hard kiss, deep and eager. You'd never seen him like that before, letting himself go and allowing himself to just experience things without fear or hesitation. Sure, it had taken a bit of build up, but it was well worth the effort in your book.

Your lips were pliant against his, groaning for him again as you kissed him back. Your hands dipped down to the hem of his own shirt to tug insistently, needing to feel his skin against yours. You never had before, but suddenly, there was nothing in the world you wanted more in that moment. When your wish was finally granted and Muriel's shirt was gone, you shuddered at the warmth of him where your bodies pressed together.

You took the time to do some exploring of your own, hands softly wandering over scarred flesh. Muriel started shifting his hips again to grind against you, dragging another moan from your lips, but one from himself also. You let your hands wander lower, dipping into the waistband of his pants to tease at the warm flesh hidden beneath. Your actions made him shiver and you smiled into those eager kisses.

"Do you want to go any further than this or would you rather leave the pants on and stick to kissing?" Your voice was breathless. You sounded almost wrecked. A few minutes more and you likely would be wrecked indeed. That was just the effect Muriel seemed to have on you and you loved it. Loved him for making you feel things you never thought you'd ever experience.

Muriel lifted his head to look down at you properly, his own breathing fast as he tried to catch his breath and calm his manically racing heart. "What do you want?" His voice was quiet, but nearly as wrecked as yours. You didn't think it would take much more to get him there.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, love, and nothing more," you replied immediately, your hand moving to caress his cheek as you cradled it against your palm, thumb smoothing over warm skin. "If you want more, then I'm yours. If you don't, I'll still be yours."

He seemed to consider for just a few moments, but then he was kissing you again, this time slow and deep if a little clumsy. You felt his hands slip between you to start unfastening your pants and reached down to help him. Once you were completely bared to his heated gaze, you felt yourself shiver at the want you saw lurking in his eyes. You had never really cared about appearances, but in that moment, Muriel made you feel like the most beautiful thing in the world.

Hands wandered reverently over your thighs, along your hips. Everywhere but where you wanted him most. You squirmed, wanting more from him, but instead, he leaned back to work on unfastening his pants. He rose briefly to kick them off, gaze averted as he exposed himself to you for the first time. You felt your breath catch in your throat. Muriel would never agree with you, but you thought he was beautiful. He wouldn't accept your words expressing such sentiments, but perhaps he would accept it in the way you looked at him. The way you touched him.

He stood beside the pile of furs, the fire making his skin look bronze, accented by the dark hair at his head and his groin. His thick cock stood erect and you could already see fluid leaking from the tip. The sight of it made your mouth water, wondering what he would feel like between your lips, but that was for another time.

Lifting your hand, your invitation was clear. Muriel accepted it when he took your hand and crawled back on top of you. A bit of that hesitance had returned, evident in his expression as he lifted a hand to your cheek. You knew what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth.

"Are you sure?" It was exactly what you thought he'd say, and you smiled for him. Your answer was to take his hand and guide it down, right between your legs. He blushed furiously, but caught on quickly to what you wanted, using his hand to stimulate you. He was good with his hands, you had to give him that much. If you weren't wrecked before, you were after a little bit of time with him using his hand on you. He fumbled a bit at first, but quickly got the hang of it. You noticed that he was paying close attention to your reactions and you had zero shame in showing you how much you enjoyed everything he was doing to you.

You groaned and writhed for him, your hips bucking into his touch. Your hands fisted around the furs you were lying on, gripping handfuls of them so hard your knuckles turned white. He watched you, pupils blown, looking like he was soaking up every moment to commit to memory. As wonderful as it was, that wasn't how you wanted to finish.

"Muriel," you gasped between moans, flushed and wanting. When you tugged on his wrist, he pulled his hand back thanks to your silent insistence and you were able to regain a bit of coherent thought. Enough that you could manage speaking an actual sentence properly.

"Inside me. Please." You weren't ashamed to plead for him to take you, aching to feel the length of him filling you, stretching you, completing you. From the look of him, he wanted it just as much.

Muriel took a moment to make sure you seemed ready enough, teasing you a bit more with his touch without really meaning to, but you weren't complaining. Then his body was covering yours once more. You could tell he was worried about hurting you and lifted a hand to cradle the back of his head so you could pull him down for a soft kiss. More encouragement.

"It's all right," you whispered against his lips, making him shiver when you nipped at his plush bottom lip.

He didn't stop watching your face as he reached down to guide himself into you. He was so big. Bigger than any lover you'd had before. Not that you'd had many. But the way he stretched you as he sank into your body was delicious. You couldn't help groaning loudly and saw him pause immediately. You shook your head quickly, hands going down to his hips to urge him on.

Appeased, Muriel continued until he was buried inside of you to the hilt, your lower bodies pressed flush together. He felt so good and left you feeling so full with the length of him inside you completely. Your hands shifted from his hips, dragging over his back and broad shoulders. His breathing was labored and he was doing all that he could to hold himself back, waiting to make sure that you were all right.

You smiled for him again and nodded. You were fine. And you wanted more. Muriel obliged by slowly pulling his hips back, then pressing forward into you again, a soft gasp leaving him from the sensation of being inside of you. Slow and steady to start, but his patience wasn't infinite. His body could only handle so much restraint before he needed to give in to its demands.

When you tugged his head down for another kiss, hot and eager, you felt him begin to pick up the pace, his cock sliding in and out of you faster. Every pleased sound you made spurred him on. With his upper body weight braced on his elbows on either side of you, his thrusts came harder, faster, pressing as deeply into you as he could possibly go. You could feel the muscles in his back shifting beneath your hands with every movement that he made. Hear the way he groaned your name into your ear. That was a joy in and of itself.

When his thrusts became erratic, you know he wasn't going to last much longer. He was panting, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as his hips snapped forward, making you arch and cry out beneath him. You felt your own release getting closer and closer, your body tensing slightly before your vision went white.

You came beneath him, your back arching once more and a loud cry leaving you. Your nails dug into his shoulders, but not hard enough to break the skin. He'd carry the crescent marks from your nails for a little while at least, however. After that, Muriel was lost. The normally quiet man cried out even louder than you did, emptying his release into you with sharp jerks of his hips until he slumped above you. His head fell onto your shoulder, but he still kept the majority of his upper body weight on his arms so he didn't squish you. He was panting heavily against your skin and you could feel his heart pounding from where your hands rested on his back.

Both of you took a couple of minutes to catch your breath and you mourned the loss of him when he pulled out of you at last. He shifted to lie beside you on the bed of furs, pulling you close against him. He kissed you softly, tenderly, hand sliding down your side in a gentle caress.

"Was that all right?" His voice was just as soft as his touch and his kiss, earning a smile from you as you brushed the tip of your nose against his.

"Perfect, Muriel. You're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
